powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Storm Megazord
The Storm Megazord is main Megazord of the Wind Rangers in Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Overview The Storm Ninjazords combine to form the Storm Megazord. The Storm Megazord's height is 100 feet and can summon the Power Spheres from its chest to use in battle. It could also use the Blizzard Flurry using the ripcord on the Lion, the Dolphin Blast, using the ripcord on the Dolphin, and the Dolphin Laser which has blue lasers come from the Dolphins eyes. The Storm Megazord was later destroyed in an explosion that also destroyed the Lothorzord. Although the Megazord has a variety of finishers thanks to the Power Spheres, the most commonly used one is the Triple Strike '''where it summons the Serpent Sword and then splits into three copies of itself, one for each Rangers. They would then charge up the blade tip with yellow energy and slash downwards, reducing the enemy into energy which would then disapperate (with the exception of Mad Magnet who fell over backwards and exploded). It is known in other media as the '''Storm Power Megazord. Appearances: Ninja Storm Episodes History to be added Storm Ninjazords Hawkzord The Hawkzord is controlled by Shane Clarke and has the power to set its wings on fire. When it is summoned, it reveals itself from the hologram of an airplane. It forms the head of the Storm Megazord. Ninja Storm red cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Shane_in_Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit (American footage) Lionzord The Lionzord is controlled by Dustin Brooks and has the power to create tornadoes. When it is summoned, it reveals itself from a hologram of a Ferris wheel(even though technically there's a part of a rollercoaster track that looks like it rises to touch the top of the wheel). It forms the entirety of the Storm Megazord, with the exception of the left arm and the head. Ninja Storm yellow cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Dustin_in_Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit (American footage) Dolphinzord The Dolphinzord is controlled by Tori Hanson and has the power to create tidal waves. When it is summoned, it reveals itself from the hologram of a cruise ship. It forms the right arm of the Storm Megazord. Ninja Storm blue cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Tori_in_Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit (American footage) Lightning Mode The Storm Megazord can transform into the Storm Megazord Lightning Mode, slimming it down to a megazord with humanoid features (not unlike the Red Dragon Thunderzord in battle mode) resulting in amazing speed and agility as well as generate large blades from it's wrists. First used against the Copybot in the episode "Beauty and the Beach". the Storm Megazord can maintain Lightning Mode for 60 seconds. In Lightning Mode, it can use it's own signature attack, the Ramp Attack '''where it would produce its arm blades and then fly upwards using jet thrusters in it's feet. It would generate a large ramp from said feet and then grow the wrist blades, making them fuse together into a sphere. It would then join onto the platform, going down the ramp at high speed which would charge it up with yellow energy before slamming into and ploughing through the monster. Oddly, in the episode "Nowhere to Grow" , it did more than that and caught up Florabundicas in its sphere and sent her flying. Power Spheres The Power Spheres that Storm Megazord uses are: *01: Serpent Sword *02: Ram Hammer *03: Turtle Mace *05: Lion Laser *06: Squid Drill *07: Minizord (Head) *09: Ninja Scarf *13: Super Stamp *14: Star Blazer *16: Ninja Firebird (Helmet) Storm Megazord with Serpent Sword '''Appearances: Ninja Storm Episodes Storm Megazord with Ram Hammer Appearances: Ninja Storm Episodes Storm Megazord with Turtle Mace Appearances: Ninja Storm Episodes Storm Megazord with Flail Combo Appearances: Ninja Storm Episodes Storm Megazord with Lion Laser Appearances: Ninja Storm Episodes Storm Megazord with Turbine Combo Appearances: Ninja Storm Episodes Storm Megazord with Ninja Scarf Appearances: Ninja Storm Episodes Storm Megazord with Super Stamp Appearances: Ninja Storm Episodes Storm Megazord with Star Blazer Appearances: Ninja Storm Episodes Legendary Ranger Devices }} Notes * The Storm Megazord is the first three-part combination used by a main team of 3 Rangers. * The Storm Megazord Lightning Mode makes this the first Megazord to have an alternate humanoid form that can be assumed without using extra parts. Appearances See Also * Choujuu Gattai Liverobo - The first three-part combination used by a main team of 3 Rangers of Super Sentai that also consists of a falcon, a lion, and a dolphin. Category:Megazord Category:Ninja Storm Category:Zords (Ninja Storm) Category:Three-Piece Megazords